


Lód

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [21]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Ice Sculpting, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sposób Elsy na zapewnienie sobie rozrywki w zamknięciu.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 21 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>.  Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lód

Mały konik pogalopował przed siebie. Nie był doskonały, dlatego nic nie powstrzymało go przed upadkiem z urwiska. Ważka o błyszczących skrzydłach też nie zasłużyła na ratunek i stopiła się w ogniu świecy. Podobny los spotkał kotka, choć ten musiał zostać rzucony o ścianę.

— I jak? — zatroskana królowa spytała męża.

— Jak zwykle: robi figurki z lodu, potem je roztrzaskuje. Cały pokój jest mokry.

— Może powinnyśmy ją wypuścić?

— To zbyt niebezpieczne.

Elsa odsunęła się od drzwi. Zastanawiała się, jak mogli ją winić o to, że próbuje zmienić swój malutki świat w idealny. Łapiąc lodowego ptaszka, postanowiła przestać, by mieć szansę na wyjście.


End file.
